1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage container for a disc-shaped member which contains electronic readable information thereon, such as compact discs (CDs) or optically readable video discs. More particularly, the invention relates to a container which stores the disc within the container by gripping and supporting a peripheral edge of the disc which is free of recorded information, without any contact of the disc surface which contains the recorded information. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a container in which the disc is easily placed within the container and automatically trapped therein upon movement of a closure lid into a closed latched position.
2. Background Information
Various discs, usually formed of a synthetic plastic material, such as CDs and video discs, contain stored information on one or more surfaces of the discs and have a peripheral edge free of information. These discs usually have a center hole which is utilized when the disc is inserted into a player for retrieving the information stored on the disc surface. Various containers have been developed for storing and displaying these discs which prevent damage to the disc and which eliminate or reduce contact with the information containing areas thereof.
Most of these known storage containers support the disc within the container by a raised center hub which extends through the center opening of the disc. Examples of known prior art disc storage containers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,062, 4,903,829, 4,874,085, 4,613,044, and 4,084,690. Although these containers do perform satisfactory for their intended purpose, they do not provide adequate support for the edges of the disc and rely primarily on the support at the center of the disc.
Another type of disc storage container has a plurality of support posts which are formed with slots which trap the peripheral edges of the discs within the slots, which slots are usually located diagrammatically opposite of each other. However, this requires that the disc be flexed or bent slightly in order for the disc to be popped into and removed from the trapping notches. Such repeated flexing of the disc is undesirable if it can be avoided. It also may be more difficult than the center post mounted disc storage containers to place the disc in the storage container.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved disc storage container which securely holds the disc within the container without any contact of the information bearing containing surfaces, and which enables the easy insertion and removal of the disc from the storage compartment without flexing or bending of the disc.